smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumping the Shark!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Murder Man has gotten sick and tired of the tone of "CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!" and plots to get it cancelled in favor of a darker and edgier show! He does this by taking control of the writing and changing lots of things that the users hate. Can the others stop him before it’s too late? NOTE: My final fan fiction on the SML Wiki. The series will continue on the SML Fanon Wiki. Also, this story contains some stuff not meant to be taken seriously. _________________________ Murder Man is in his headquarters watching several episodes of "CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!". Murder Man: Come on! I’ve been waiting for "The Firestar Arc!" for two weeks now! Hopefully, this announcement will announce it! RH: The next project on the SML Wiki will be "The Election!". Murder Man: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHO WOULD WANT TO WATCH THAT S***?! Spider Man enters with a pizza. Spider Man: Hey, Murder Man! I purchased your pizza! Murder Man: Thanks! What kind is it? Spider Man: Anchovies And Mushroom! Murder Man: ... Sounds of screaming and punches are heard and Spider Man is thrown out the door and hits the wall. The pizza then smacks into his face. Murder Man: I’M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS LIGHT HEARTED STUFF! I feel like this show should be cancelled! And replaced with another series that is more darker in tone! Permanent deaths! Yes! That’s perfect! I’ll go see if I can pitch it in! One transition later. At the SML Wiki Headquarters, sounds of beating are heard and Murder Man is thrown out. Trikkiboy: And stay out! Trikkiboy slams the door shut. Murder Man: So. They don’t want me to pitch it in? Well, guess I’ll have to do it myself! Murder Man heads to his headquarters, flips over his desk, revealing a portal and jumps inside. He spawns inside the Creator’s headquarters. The Creator: Hey! What are you doing here?! Murder Man: I’m taking over the writing! The Creator: No you ain’t- Murder Man stabs The Creator to death and heads to his tablet. Murder Man: Time to have some fun! Murder Man begins typing as the screen transitions to the bar. Meggy, Sunny Funny and Tari are in the bar minding their own business. Meggy: I’m really excited for "The Election!", right? Sunny: Yeah! It’s going to be great- Suddenly, an announcer is heard. Announcer: Because of cybernetic budget cuts, Tari’s voice will be replaced by a new voice actor. Tari: Wait, what- Tari glitches and her voice sounds more electronic and monotone. Tari: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?! Announcer: Also, the original ending for "The Rabbit!" is now canon again! Sunny: NO! NOT AGAIN! Sunny runs off as the demons and bulldogs chase after her. Announcer: The revised ending is now non canon! Anyways, this bar will be taken down in favor of a nightclub ran by Big Chungus. Big Chungus spawns in and throws Meggy and Tari out. Big Chungus: Thicc people only! Big Chungus slams the door shut. Meanwhile, at the SML Wiki Headquarters, Trikkiboy is observing users, but he suddenly starts blocking them. Trikkiboy: What the? That wasn’t me! Trikkiboy continues to block innocent users against his will. Meanwhile, RH is at his house, but the announcer is heard again. Announcer: Due to budget cuts, RH’s avatar texture will be age restricted. RH: What do you mean- RH’s entire body turns grey and all the textures disappear. RH: OH MY GOD! MY PERFECT DESIGN! Announcer: And all headphones will fade into thin air for no absolute reason! RH’s headphones disappear. RH: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Murder Man: This is so fun! What else should I change? MarioFan2009 is seen making some stories, but gets a notification from "The Rabbit!". MarioFan2009: What the? MarioFan2009 clicks on "The Rabbit!" and it shows a 10/10 rating. MarioFan2009: Um. I gave it 4/10. MarioFan2009 puts in 4/10, but it changes back to 10/10. MarioFan2009: What?! MarioFan2009 puts in the rating, but it changes back to 10/10. MarioFan2009: WHAT IS GOING ON?! More positive reviews show up saying “Boko is the best!”. MarioFan2009: NO, HE ISN’T! Another positive review shows up. It says: “Sunny Funny being tortured is the best thing to have happened since The Lion King! 20/10!”. MarioFan2009: WHAT IS F*** IS THIS?, Murder Man laughs evilly as he edits more stuff. Agonzo is seen at a machine storing edits, but it starts to overload. Agonzo: WHAT THE F***?! The machine bursts and edits start to overflow the HQ as Agonzo screams and runs out of the building. The demons and bulldogs run past a building, but don’t notice Sunny hiding behind it. Sunny: Finally, they're gone- Suddenly, a device appears on Sunny, and it starts playing loud obnoxious music. Sunny: WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?! Bulldog: There she is! Red Demon: Get her! Sunny: OH COME ON! Sunny runs off as the demons and bulldogs chase her again. Boko the Rabbit spawns in the area and watches the event while eating hot dogs. Boko: Once again, a dinner and a show! Boko watches as they continue to chase Sunny. Meanwhile, Darth Vader is in the Death Star’s cafeteria, eating hamburgers. Murder Man: This is going to be good... Murder Man types in a command. Darth Vader: Can’t wait to eat more of these burgers! Darth Vader touches a burger, but it turns into sand. Darth Vader: WHAT THE?! Darth Vader touches more burgers, but they turn into sand. Darth Vader: NO! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Darth Vader tries to grab the burgers, but they turn into more sand. Darth Vader: I CAN’T LIVE ANYMORE! Darth Vader sobs and pulls out a lightsaber and aims at his chest, but it also turns into sand. Darth Vader: NOO!!! Darth Vader’s armour turns into sand, leaving him naked causing him to sob even harder just as Palpatine spawns in. Palpatine: HA! YOU’RE NAKED! Suddenly, Palpatine’s robes disappear, leaving him naked. Palpatine: WHAT?! Darth Vader laughs at Palpatine, only to get blasted with force lightning. Murder Man: Now to give it the XXX rating! Murder Man summons a giant naked Mario swinging his junk around. Shrek: EW! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! Shrek vomits, but the vomit is poop. Black Yoshi is playing Call of Duty, but it turns into a kid friendly version with guns replaced by giant lollipops. Black Yoshi: WHAT?! Rosalina: Finally! I’m about to reappear in videos- Suddenly, Rosalina vanishes and a sign appears saying "6 months until next appearance". Murder Man: Yeah! This will get the show cancelled for sure! Chaos has erupted in Pensacola as Murder Man’s changes have started a huge drop in quality. Crash: STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING- HUNTER punches Crash and throws him out the window. Murder Man: Unlimited power! The Death Star turns into a giant disco ball and crashes into multiple planets, destroying them and the Death Star. Mario: WHO’S CAUSING ALL OF THIS?! Sunny is seen using a crowbar to defend herself from the demons and bulldogs. Murder Man: Yes! Murder Man notices the ratings are dropping. Murder Man: IT’S WORKING! Spider Man: It’s Murder Man! I saw him enter The Creator’s Dimension! Meggy: Who? Spider Man: I don’t know! But let’s go stop him! Everyone enters the Creator’s dimension and confront Murder Man. Murder Man: What are you doing here?! RH: We’re here to stop you! Murder Man: Fine! You want me to stop? Study closely... Murder Man jumps at the others and unleashes an assault. Bread Monster: He’s on the defensive! SMG4: Smash the computer! Mario: On it! Mario grabs a giant sledgehammer and throws it towards the computer. Murder Man: No. NOOOO!!!! Murder Man tries to catch the hammer, but it lands on the computer and destroys it. Everyone gets teleported back into Pensacola as all of Murder Man’s edits disappear. Mario: Finally, everything is normal! RH: Actually, the ratings have already been down. The show won’t be cancelled, but will be moved to the Fanon wiki. Everyone: WHAT?! Murder Man: YES! I STILL WON! FINALLY, THAT DARKER SHOW I WANT IS COMING! RH: Actually, Since you’re a lighthearted character, that means there’s no room for you in that show. So technically, you erased yourself from existence. Murder Man: ... Well, I’ll be darned. The entire universe cuts to black. 2 Days Later. The entire universe respawns. RH: Ok! We’re back on the air! _________________________ _________________________ Thanks for reading and see you on some other wiki! _________________________ RH suddenly appears. RH: Hey, Everyone! Since this is my final fan fiction to be on the SML Wiki before I move to the Fanon wiki, I’ve decided to show another teaser for "The Election!"! Here it is! _________________________ I.M Meen is seen in an office until someone that looks like Sunny Funny, but is inverted enters. ???: Hello, *************. I.M Meen: Greetings, Moony! Moony: I was down at the destroyed factory, but I found this! I think it will really help us and the other villains out against Crash! I.M Meen: Ok! What is it? I.M Meen looks into the box and pulls out an object. I.M Meen: Yes. It’s perfect... The object I.M Meen is holding is revealed to be RH 2.0’s burnt and melted head. _________________________ RH Studios Presents: "The Election!" February 5th, 2019 _________________________ Trivia * This is Rh390110478’s final story to be uploaded on the SML Wiki. * The title of the episode comes from the meaning of a show taking a big nosedive in quality, hence the term, “Jumping the Shark”. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:From 2019 Category:Episodes that break the 4th wall Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:RH 2.0 Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes